Pokémon Adventures
by Quantom Theory
Summary: "Life isn't what it's supposed to be. Is it because we don't have the luck? Perhaps we lack the strength and humanity? Or.. Is it because we are missing something?" This is MY awesome series of PKMN Adventures,not including DP or BW.Enjoy it,pleasssse? :3
1. PKMN Adventure: Phantom Void Chapter 1

**Um,yeah o.o I dunno what to call me series! :D YAY! lol So uh,I'm just mushing up all the Pokémon trainers in the manga (except the DP and BW or your welcome!). So,if there's any mistakes,I wouldn't be surprised :I Please bare with me,and if you notice totally different things in this (like names of the places that I smartly thought up of),just pretend it's my creation :D! ENJOYY...I'm a girl btw. D: OH,and the "narrator" with the { } things is a girl voice :D! Imagine it's Rukia's voice from Bleach! O_O (sorry if some of the words are gone. :( Stupid FanFiction)**

_**Pokémon Adventures**_

_**Characters :**_

**Red**

**Blue**

**Green**

**Yellow**

**Gold**

**Crystal or Chris**

**Silver**

**Sapphire**

**Ruby**

**Chapter One : ****_Unexpected Disappearances_**

**_..._**

_{_Years since Red,Green,and Blue put their worries into the back trunk,they haven't really changed a bit..but what they didn't know was that they _aren't_ aware of are the surprises,tears,and injure was about to for now,they were having a picnic in Claras Forest,the most peaceful place forest in the Cross reagion.}

**"**Give me back my hat,Green!" Red said,as he chased after Green,who had taken Red's hat and giggled while being chased.

"You need to run faster to caa..WAAH!" Her words got jumbled up while she fell over a root.

(Green is catched by Silver)

As Green looks up,she sees Silver,who,of course,caught her,saying quietly,"Are you hurt?" Green started to blush and say,"Um..s-sure..right now,I'm being chased by Red 'cuz I took his h-"

**"HOW DARE YOU CHASE AFTER A DELICATE GIRL!?**"Silver blurted just let out a loud 'pfffft'. "And how dare _you _interrupt a girl who's speaking?"

{Owned!}

Silver was obviously annoyed."Why you..Red-"

"'Kay,that's enough squabbling." Blue interrupted,who was obviously having a headache from the screaming.

Crystal came along."Everyone's waiting,especially Gold," Crystal sighed. "You know he loves Volcanic Steak."

(And so when they got back to the others,they started eating,and Gold ate like a hippo.)

"Best food in the world!" Gold yelled with his mouth full of juicy steak. Everyone stared at him and laughed,but Blue just smiled with his eyes close. Yellow giggled a bit and said,"I wouldn't blame him for talking a mouthful,because a is really good!" Crystal's face flushed and put her arm behind her neck saying,"Uh,it's not really much though.." Gold nearly choked."Whaddya mean,'not that much!?' Five star restaurants make great Volcanic Steak,but you make the _best Volcanic Steak ever!_" he shouted out.

Crystal blushed. "G-Gold..I-I.."

Blue's eyes opened while he ate,then said,"..Where's that Sapphire girl?" Ruby flinched,and looked around."S-Sapphire?" he called out quietly.

"She probably forgot where the food was placed." Red said with a shrug,but Ruby said,"What the heck, 's been in the wild inside a _cave._I'm pretty sure she can smell at far distances.."

Gold sighed and grabbed his pole stick and rested it behind his neck. "Might as well split up and look."

**"Right!"**

(Everyone splits up,and while Red,Gold,Ruby and Crystal were looking..)

"Any luck yet Gold,Crystal?" Both Gold and Ruby sighed and shook their head. They waited for Crystal to say something.

**...**

The boys tilted their heads."Umm..Crystal?" Red said curiously. They looked around frantically. "Chris!?" Gold yelled,with a serious face on."Now isn't the time to play games! Come out right n-"

**"AAAH!"**

Gold's eyes widened,and his pupil became smaller."..Chris..." he said quietly. Red finally yelled,"Crystal!" Ruby looked around and added,"It's her voice..but where?"

Gold suddenly regained himself,and ran to where the scream came from.

"Chris,I'm coming,so hang on!" He yelled as he ran faster. Red extended his hand to Gold,and yelled,"Gold,no! We need to get the others..!" It was too late. Gold couldn't hear anything as long as Crystal's scream was in his head.

In his mind,he thought,_Chris...Chris...Chris... _over and over.

...

**And so the chapter ends here.**_**  
**_

_**What will happen next? Will they find Sapphire and the suddenly missing Crystal? Or will they be forever gone?**_

_**Find out on the next PKMN Adventures!  
**_

**So how was it? :D Was is terrible?Good?Bad?AWESOME? D:**

**O3O**


	2. PKMN Adventure : Phantom Void Chapter 2

**:D I made another chapter! Really poopy though.. :c *Doesn't know what else to say,so starts the chapter!* WAIT! O_O I was lazy,so I minimized the flashback :D! *Starts now!* OH,and for some reason most of the sentences disappear -_-''' SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISSING PARAGRAPHS! D: **

_{Last time on PKMN Adventures,they were all being all happy and ..they were such didn't notice Sapphire's disappearance,and now Chris is missing too!? The next chapter is here,so are you ready to find out what happens next..?}_

**Pokémon Adventures : Mystery of Void**

_**Chapter 2 : Injuries and Appearances**_

Gold continued to run through Caras Forest,where Sapphire and Crystal went missing."Chris! Where are you!?...agh!" He winced as a giant thorn cut against his leg,which left a large,slightly bleeding scar.'_No..Can't stop..must find..'_

"CHRIS!" As he said those words,he continued to run,but then..he heard a faint voice.

**_Do not go.._**

Gold kept running,trying to figure out who's voice it was.

_**Please do not approach Crystal..**_

Gold closed his eyes,and shook the voice off his head..but then..a familiar voice was heard,screaming.

_"GOLD!"_

Gold's pupils shrink and look slightly colorless once more like last time,and runs he found himself in a clearing.

A clearing.A clearing of burnt trees and ashes.

...With Crystal in the middle of it,lying on her back, eyes were also hidden by darkness,as she whispered,"You came for me..G-Gold.."

He ran up to her,holding Crystal in his eyes clearly had worry written all over it,as he stated at her."C-Chris..what the hell happened?! Tell me who did it,NOW!" She didn't then,she was able to let out one final word.

_"..V-Void.."_

Her eyes closed,with tears flowing closed his eyes,and held her tightly.'_I will not let anyone make my best friend cry..' _he thought in his mind.

"I see them! It's Gold and Chris!" Gold turned around and saw Red,Yellow,and the others.

Green turned to see them,but gasped and fell back."C-C-Cr-Cr...Crystal...C..."

Red blinked and looked at Green."Green? Is something th-"

"CRRRYYYSSTAAAAALLLLLL!"

Green cut Red off,and covered her face while she cried.

Silver and Blue got serious and curious,then turned to see what was wrong with Crystal,and their eyes everyone gathered,but Yellow comforted Green,and kept saying,"It's okay,it's okay..calm down..deep breathes,Green...so please don't cry."

Ruby asked,"How did this happen,Gold?" He didn't respond,and his eyes were hidden when Gold pulled his hat lower,then walked away (his own hat if you didn't know!) "I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center.."

Everyone was soon worried and followed him as soon as they packed up their stuff.

_(At the Pokémon Center...)_

Everyone rushed to where Crystal was resting,with Nurse Joy trying everything she could to remove the deep,deep wounds,but all she did was say with a frown,"I'm sorry,but her wounds will not close up,let alone get better.." Everyone was shocked yet disappointed.

But then,right when they thought Crystal was going to be done for,she smiled a bit and said,"However,tomorrow,she will be a bit wounds won't disappear or close tomorrow ..that a bit better?" Everyone was soon relieved and smiled and said,"That's great,Nurse 're glad you tried. Atleast she'll be able to talk." Nurse Joy bowed,and before she left the room,and added,"She may need assistance to will any of you help her?" Everyone answered,"Yes,Nurse Joy!"

Everyone sat down in the room they rented,just staring at Gold,then was on a stool,just staring at Crystal,as if expecting her to wake all decided it was time to sleep,since it was 11 went to sleep,except for couldn't sleep,and kept on sitting on the stool next to closed his eyes in deep thought.

(_Inside Gold's head,he reviews the events that happened when he looked and found Crystal.)_

_**Do not go..**_

_'..Who's voice was that..?'_

**_"Please do not approach Crystal.._**

_'Why...why me? Wait..this part is where..!'_

_"GOLD!"_

_'W-Wait,don't go! If I do,I'll only suffer,ALONE! I should've waited for Red and the-!'_

"You came for me...G-Gold.."

'..! Chris...you...said...'

_"You came for me...G-Gold.."_

_'You...waited for me to save you...I...I wasn't fast enough! C...C-"_

'CHRRRISSS!"

"CHRIS!" Gold shouted. He blinked and lookeded put his arm on his forehead."Just...a small dream.."

Gold stared up at Crystal,who's legs were covered in bandages,along with her right arm."Crystal.." Then he heard Red's voice."Don't worry." He blinked,and looked up to Red,who was lying in his bed,top bunk."Red.." Red looked to Gold,and grinned.

"She'll be just long as your there,she'll heal faster than a blooming flower." Gold grinned a bit,and went to the bed that was just across from Crystal's,bottom bunk,closed his eyes,and soon fell asleep..

(The next morning..)

Crystal opened her eyes,and sat up half way."W-Where am I?" As she looked around,everyone was as she looked down...her face cracked and her face was Gold was,lying next to Crystal,with his arm on her chest.

She started to move away his hand,but then she heard the most absurd thing..

"..What a flat surface.."

Crystal **exploded.**

"_GOLD,YOU JERRRRRRRRRRRRK!"_

She grabbed his hand,and raises him up,then slammed him onto the ground, woke up,only to see Gold shrieking in pain with anime tears coming out of his eyes.

"OW!"

"OWW!"

"OOOOWWW!"

Everyone laughed,and sweatdrops were running down each of them,then Red then said,"S-She heals deadly.."

"Yup." Everyone else said. Crystal let out a small 'hmph!' and left Gold stuck in the and the others decided to go before they were soon as they exited the Pokémon Center,they saw all gasped and thought,"CRAP,I forgot all about her!" Sapphire gave them all a slap and then yelled,"Idiots! You ditched me!" Yellow whimpered,"W-We're worry,Sapphire..but Crystal got hurt and-"

"I know."

Everyone: ...Eh?

"I said I know.I saw her,but if I showed myself,you guys would be worried about 2 separate things. But this isn't the time,because I saw the craziest thing this morning.."

_**What was this 'craziest thing' Sapphire speaks of? Find out on the next**_

_**PKMN Adventures : Mystery of Void!**_

_**...**_

_**Dun worry,I'm continuing =w=' even though none of you are never going to read this.. T^T POOR ME! WAAH D:**_

_**Hopefully,and most likely,I'll make chapter 3 tomorrow if I'm not busy playing Skylanders Giants! :D**_


	3. PKMN Adventure: Phantom Void Chapter 3

**Well,it's finally here :D Chapter 3! Sorry,I was,of course,playing Skylanders Giants..^^' Sowwy (even though no one will EVER read my fanfiction.. T^T!) Soo..time to be the narrator! :D (I changed the voice to sound like..umm...tomoyish o3o''?)**

_**{So far,on Pokémon Adventures,Gold found Chris and takes her to the PKMN Center,the next day,Sapphire appears,who is in a terrible before she mass murders them,she tells them the most extrordinairy thing.}**_

"The craziest thing happened this morning..

_**While I was going to meet up with you guys,I saw a void."**_

Everyone: . . .

"_WHAT!"_

Red and Yellow shouted the loudest,and said together,"A VOID!?"

Sapphire sighed and answered,"Yes,a void. Now stop bugging me about it,because it was really...really.."

Silver got irritated from her just staying silent,then yelled,"It was really what,you idiot! SAY IT!"

Sapphire rose her head up to Silver,went up to his face,and screamed,"IT WAS A _REALLY SCARY NIGHTMARE_!"

Ruby blinked."Really scary? How?" Sapphire yelled at Ruby,"Whaddya mean!? It was scary!"

"No,no..I meant..like...psychically or..mentally?"

"I DUNNO! I just felt..

weak."

"That's a bit off..and makes no sense." Blue said calmy,and of course,coolly.

"_No,that made perfect sense."_ Everyone turned to the entrance of the PKMN Center,where Gold was standing,with Crystal's arm around his neck,so she could walk."Chris said 'void' as well." Everyone stared at Crystal,and let out a really odd,'whaaaat?' (if you know what I mean.)

"I never told you guys,but Chris was **attacked by a void**."

Everyone: WHAT!? HOW!?

Crystal winced a bit as Gold helped her walk to them,then said,"Y-You see,as Red,Ruby,Gold and I were searching,I heard a voice." Red blinked,"Voice? But we never heard anything while we were looking,Chris.." Crystal nodded with agreement,"Yes,but I still heard called out to me,saying to.."

"That's enough," Green said."It's simple ; whoever this voice is was trying to get rid of Sapphire and Crystal." Crystal gulped,"B-But,G-Green I-I-I never got to fi.."

"NO EXCUSES!" Green said with an explosive backround.

Everyone stayed silent and said altogether,"Yes ma'am.."

_**{What was Chris about to saying before Green cut her off? Find out on the next Pokémon Adventures - Chapter 4!}**_

**Yes,it's a bit short an uninteresting,but...o3o! I'm gonna take a little break.. =w='**


	4. PKMN Adventures : Phantom Void Chapter 4

**Well,it's here :I! It took awhile to find out what I should do next,so I ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...-falls asleep-**

**-wakes up- So I planned it out last night on the 12th of April in 2013 .3.' (to be exact!) So,I'll let the narrator explain,kk? kk! (I also updated my opening :3! Leave a review if I should put a theme song on my fanfic! :D..Please review T^T & put what song! 3) Oh,and as you know,people are confused on who's Green and who's Blue..apparently,MY opinion is that Blue is Red's rival,and Green is the thieving girl XD! Doesn't it sound more..proper? Teehee.**

**...**

**_{Last time on PKMN Adventures,_**

**_Sapphire appeared and gave 'em all a big,big,SLAP!}_**

**_{After she beat them up,Sapphire mentions a seeing a black hole ; in other words,a this fanfiction made the BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD (Moi!),a Void is worst than a Black will be mentioned somewhere in this ..}_**

**_. . ._**

**_Poké of Spade presents.._**

**_Pokémon Adventures - Chapter 3_**

**_Title : Bright as a Sapphire_**

Red sighed and looked to Gold,they both nodded."Alright, 're heading out,now!" Red said proudly.

Yellow blinked,along with Green as they looked at eachother,all asked,"What do you mean by that,my little rocketeer~?"

_{You guys love Red's new nickname,and you know it~}_

Red rubbed the back of his head,and let out a small 'haha' then answered,"Well,if we're being attacked,then we might as well.." Red pulled out a Pokéball and sent out Pika the Pikachu,"..Fight back!" Blue grinned at his idea,and pulled out his own Pokéball,"It's just like you,Red.." He closed his eyes and threw the Pokéball into the air,as Scizor appeared behind him,and of course,looked totally awesome,"But I like your reckless idea." as he and Red headed into Caras Forest and Ruby thought,'_That's Red and Blue for ya..'_

All the girls sighed from their 'coolness' and ran after them,holding Pokéballs.

The other 2 boys sighed from frustration and ran behind them.

_{Meanwhile,while Red and Blue were in the middle of Caras Forest..}_

"HEEELLOOO!" Red yelled like an amateur,"Come out,you little crappy void! HELLO! HELLOP-" Blue covered his mouth,"Shh!" Red then mumbled,"Like 'Shh' you heard something,or 'Shh' I'm gonna hurt you?"

"Both." Blue said,as he commanded Scizor to prepare itself.

..As the "Void" showed itself.

_**{Who and what is this "Void"? Will Red & Pika,Blue & Scizor be able to survive the attack? Find out next on..**_

_**Pok****émon Adventures - Chapter 5 : Mystery Void}**_

_**...**_

**I bet you all love Red's nickname..****83! Muahahah...XD**


	5. PKMN Adventures : Phantom Void Chapter 5

**Hi guys! :D I know,it's been 1-2 months -_-''I'm trying,but I just can't seem to get ideas..Btw,Im working on that opening! (sadly I used random pics I dont own..LOL) Enjoy x3 Might be a bit short..Actually,REALLY short.. T_T Why do the words go missing!**

_**Poké of Spade presents..**_

_**Pokémon Adventures - Mystery of Phantom Void**_

**C****hapter**_** 5 : Trainer Are You Now?**_

_{If you actually READ the manga,Blue is called a Trainer,his special "ability".}_

While they were looking for Red and Blue,they hear explosions."What in the name of steak was that?!" Gold screamed with a serious face.

Green started to tense up._'Something's not right...these aren't normal...explosions...Battle!' _Green ran.

Ruby looked at her then yelled,"Green!?"

They started to look worried,"Something's not right." The rest ran behind her.

_{Meanwhile,with Green..}_

"..Hah...Hah...Hah.."

Green continued to run,but then was in shock.

Infront of her,there was a the middle was Blue and Scizor,trying to hold in the pain. Scizor looked up to Green."_Sci...zor.."_ Blue looked up,who's back was against the hard cold ground and said weakly,"Green.."

Green was her mind."...Blue..."

**_{What the hell happened to Blue? Also..where's Red? Find out on the next_**

**_Pok_****émon Adventures : Mystery of Phantom Void!}**

_******...**_

_******The end. :p**_


	6. Important Notice! Please Read!

**Hi guys,it's Poké of Spade! ^^! Sorry,I know.I haven't been working on PKMN Adventures,but I'm working on another fanfic :P! (One that won't have as that many missing words) It's based on My Life As A Teenage Robot,a cartoon starring Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman,a Teenage Robot :P~ However,I'm going to call it My Life As A Human Teenage Robot o3o I'm working on the summary,which will probably be ready today or tomorrow :D Please look it up on my profile or whatever its called.. Stay tooned,whoever knows I exist! :D**


End file.
